Drowning in your Shadow
by Scarlet Moon
Summary: *part 6 up* It's School Time and here comessss YUGI!
1. Run Away

**__**

~.~ When your depressed you seem to write weird things. That cause you to cry even more. ~.~ I'm such a helpless Angst Lover.

Disclaimer: SM never claim Yugioh as her own, if she did, Anzu won't exist! (That Friendship Crap is Starting to Get to Me! The REAL world isn't like that. Someone smack her with a Huge Reality Check!) .

On to another attempt to write something!

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

__

DROWNING IN YOUR SHADOW

Yugi's POV ~ ~ ~

In was an unusually cold rainy September morning. Looking out the window, I see the city far below me. It looked like a tiny match box city from way up her, my new home, where my new life begins. A month has passed since that unfateful day. I ranned away from home, from my friends, my family, and especially from Him. I wonder if they are thinking about me know, as I think of them? Nah. I doubt that. They sure didn't when I was around. It was always Him. He who is my other, my darkness, my shadow. But know, it was I who was the Real shadow. I was always behind Him, following Him, looking from the back side. The more I thought of Him, the more I felt my self drowning, drowning in his shadow. I turned away from the window, trying to take my mind of Him and flopped on the leather sofa. Soon I was chuckling to myself, remembering How I got here in the First place. This in not only my "home" it is "our" home. Who would have thought the one who hated me, and the one who despised me, would be my comforter.

Memory Sequence ~ ~ ~

After feeling alone and unwanted for so long I think I found my strength to finally get up and leave. "No more broken hearts for me," I thought and grabbed by belongings stuffed in a bag and ran out, out in the cold night rain. I think I ran for hours, crying, not caring about the stares I was getting. Then suddenly I heard a familiar voice, exotic and soft. "Yugi-kun? What's wrong? Why are you crying? And why are you running?" I looked up and saw the tall mocha brown Egyptian. My pain was so great that I ran to him and hugged him, needing some kind of comfort, even from him. "Now ONE cares about ME!" I cried on his chest, and felt him suddenly stiffen and tense up, which only caused me to cry even more. But to my surprise, he hugged me back. "It's going to be alright. Let's get out of this rain and dry up okay?" I nodded meakly. And he showed me to his Penthouse up on a high building over looking the city below. 

He lead me to an empty room and told me to wash up and put on some dry clothes which he left for me on the bed, a white polo short and a grey drawstring sweatpants. When I came out he had a hot coco ready for me and was sitting on the sofa flipping through the cannels for something decent to watch. And he turned to look at me, with those big pale lavender eyes. "Are you feeling better now?" "Yes." I replied back sniffling a little. "Now will you tell me what has caused you so much pain?" I stand there for awhile and sighed. "Well it went like this" And we stayed up all night, me telling him everything that had happened to for the past couple of months. When I finished talking he growled under his breath cursing probrably. "I can't believe he would forget you like that. All of them. And you were the One that Keep them together." I looked down, feeling the depression falling on me again, and suddenly looked up as I heard his next words. "If you like. You can stay here with me. It's a small place, but your welcome to it." I looked around. "Small! This place is as big as my place! But. I'll accept your offer. I really hadn't thought to where I would be living." "Good then. You can have that room I just showed you." "Thank you . . . Malik. It's really kind of you to offer." "No. No. After What I put you through. It's the best I can do to make up for what I have done." I smiled, finally feeling a ray of hope shining my way. "The past is the past. Let's start over and be . . . friends?" He looked at me, then I saw a flash of joy in his eyes? "Yes. Let's start over. Hello. My name is Malik Ishtar. It's nice to meet you." Giggling I answered back. "Hello to you to. My name is Yugi Moutou." And we laughed and joked all night until we got sleepy. "Good night Yugi." "Good night Malik." And we went to our seperate rooms.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

That day was both a sad and happy day for me. But little did I know. Something was about to happen. And it was Unavoidable.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

****

O.o Whoa. Where did That come from! 

****

I know it's short. It was one of those spur of the moment things. 

But I think I can continue with this, If you want me to.

But I warn you! If I do continue, It'll be a Really Tear Jerker!

So Review Review Review! If I get 2 I just might go on!

SM = = = Back From Her Vacation And Trying to Write Again! 


	2. My Enemies My Friends

****

Disclaimer: I Do No Own Yugioh! Got that? Just a 23 vol.s worth of films! And the song belongs to BlackStreet!

O.o;; Didn't know you peeps actually would like this. But Maahh! It wouldn't hurt to continue, eh? O.O Does this mean I have to KEEP this Story Clean! Aaaahhh! How do I do that! Me and my Dirty Mind Can't Handle all this Pressure!

Oh! This is mostly in Yugi's POV! Later it will be from the others?

Ryou Bakura (hikari) = Ryou, and Yami Bakura = Bakura. Easy Enough?

Oh! And I'm not the Politically Correct Writer. So if there is commas where they shouldn't be, Sorry! I'm still Learning. And I still think English Grammar has To Many Dumb Rules! Other countries only have Periods and Question marks. ~.~;; That would be easy but not everyone can write Japanese or Chinese. Japanese is easy, Kanji's to many rules in where to start first. Chinese, let's not get into that one. I did it for a month and never went back. @.@

Now on with the Ficcie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My Enemies, My Friends? ~~~

Outside on the balcony of my "home" I sit on a lounge chair. My eyes closed feeling the warmth of the sun basking on my face and the smell of fresh laundry whipping in the warm breeze. I smiled at the sun for it had been raining since I ran away from home.

A voice calls from inside, a cold yet smooth voice. "Yugi! We'll be going to the mall soon! So write out all the stuff you need!" "I already did!" "Oh! Good! We'll leave in a hour, soon as his business is done!" "Okay Seto!"

You're probably thinking Seto? What is Seto doing here? Well it's quite weird actually. Actually a lot of weird things happened since I moved here. And all for the good I think.

Then a sensual yet hard voice. "Why do I have to go? All you do is Awww at all the stuff your eyes falls on." "I do not Awww on everything I see!" That's Bakura's voice, I think you can figure who he is talking to. "I still think it's boring. And I refuse to Go!" "Fine then! Stay here and pout all day!" "I am Not pouting!" "Uhuh, Sure you are." The dark angel folds his arms pouting at his Hikari. "Alright! Alright! I'll go! But I'm going because I need a new dagger. I seem to have lost mine at my last expedition." Ryou gave a face. "You and your daggers I'll never understand. You love em but you keep loosing them." "Hey! I need it to live you know! My job isn't exactly a walk in the park! There are times when a man has to part with his love to live." "Your acting as if it was your umm woman or something." Bakura sweat dropped. "At least this one you can get rid off if it starts to nag?" Now it was Ryou to sweat drop. "Whatever Yami." And with that he headed out to the kitchen to get a soda or something.

Now there's a maniacal laughter ringing in the house. "I have Spotted a New Target! Yo Bakura! Where headed off to Britan!" "I hate that cold and rainy place. Does the sun ever shine there?" "Umm. Ra doesn't have enough frequent flyers mile to get there?" "If you didn't had that rod, I'll smack you right side your head right about now." "Yeah right. I love you too!" And a rumbling of punches and things getting thrown are heard. "Stop that Right Now or I'll Knock Both of you out with the Rod!" That of course was Malik. "Those Vases are coming out of your Checks!" "Stupid Bakura! And I was saving for that new Ninja bike I had my eyes on." "You shouldn't have said a Smart-aleck Remark then Pineapple Head!" More rumblings are heard then a Whack-Whack. There goes the two umm bad guys? Unconscious on the floor with those pinwheel eyes. Must've knocked them good I suppose.

Yup! That's my New Family! My Enemies has become My Friends. For some reason the Yami's call me the "Light" and Ryou the "Innocence". I didn't bother to ask why, I'm just happy to have friends again, no, more like a family now. We are all living under the same roof anyways, so family is the appropriate word here. Seto comes in when he isn't busy with work, or to drop Mokuba off for me and Ryou to babysit when he has to go abroad for business. Not that we mind, he's like a little brother we never had. And he always has new jokes to get us cracking on the floor. Yes. I like my new life. We all work together and No one is Ever left out, no matter how small the contribution is.

Oh which reminds me, I should explain about the "Business" that the Yami's do and Malik's as well. Now where to start? I guess from the beginning?

For better or worse? ~~~

It all started the second day of my arrival to Malik's house. I found out he was taking over half of the family's business on this side of the continent. Seems the Ishtar's are head of some Archeological Exhibitions from Egypt. They tour around the world showing the lost artifacts of Egypt's Golden Age in the museums all over the world. Isis takes over the Western world while Malik takes over the Eastern world. Well, during the course of time many artifacts were stolen from Egypt with out it's governments notice. And these people were getting rich from it at auctions and stuff. And that really pissed off Malik somehow, he doesn't like people stealing "his" stuff. So he reorganized GHOULS into some kind of, well I guess a kind of tomb raider? Instead of stealing what's not his, he's stealing back what's stolen. And returning it back to Egypt's state treasures. Although it all ends up in the Ishtar's care. Safe in the high security of a national museum. His sister isn't happy of how it was returned but thought twice once she found out how many was really stolen from Egypt way before her time. Almost even before Caesar's reign. The Yami's were all to happy to lead the campaign. It was Bakura's talent to steal and figure out traps and stuff, while the other loved to torture the one who stole it in the first place. There were many umm cases of rich people going insane and ending up in an asylum because of a certain fair headed demons swooping in at night with evil glowing eyes.

So Malik's the boss, his Yami is the umm I guess the judge? And Bakura was the thief that no one can ever catch. Which reminds me, Bakura seemed to have attracted a lot of fan clubs. The female population finds his ways, gee what is the word here? Suave? Poetic Justice? I don't know. I just know there is a fan club, and a web site of all the places he has attacked last. And pictures of how he would looks like. I showed it to him once and he nearly screamed his head off. Guess he didn't like how his "image" was being portrayed. One had a British accent like Sean Connery, a chest like Usher and a face which I really can't describe. Something cross between Antonio Banderas and some other famous dude. //Scary Image!// Some even pictured him like Lestat the Vampire, though they might not be wrong with the vampire part. He loves blood just like they do. Brrrr. I'll never understand his fascinations with blood. Ever! Of course this cause him more problems with Yami Malik who constantly tease him about his fan club and his new supposed looks. The house would be broken down if it weren't for Malik's threat of taking it out of their pay. You may not think much of it but the house holds expensive items reaching well over a thousand dollars each. Now they think twice about what they throw now. But sometimes in the heat of battle, they forget. And Malik will come out knocking them out with the rod.

And as for Seto being here a lot. Well he's hanging out with a certain white haired angel. Bakura's father died not to long ago and Malik let him lived with him. How he adopted him into the family nobody knows, but we all know he used the rod to get his way around the government.

Well that pretty much explains how we all end up here. It seems like faith had brought us all here. But when you deal with faith, there is Always something behind it. And I pray I never learn the Truth about it. I'm happy now, I don't want to go back to where I was. In the Dark Abyss of Nothingness. Where no Light reaches and No one can Hear or See me. I hate that, it's so Lonely and Cold. Now I see why the Yami's are the way they are. If I hadn't run when I did, I would probably gone mad to. 

Shopping and "We meet again." ~~~

An hour has passed and it's time to go. School is just around the corner and I haven't gotten my stuff yet. I'll need a new uniform that's for sure. I don't know why but I actually grown some. Not much but noticeable. That was probably the second most happiest thing in my life. Now I'm about my Yami's height. I frown at that name then dismissed it. I haven't forgotten about him. How could I. When he is the other part of me, the other part That should complete me but he didn't. I'm only half of a whole. But I'm a Happy half of a whole. Once I went back home to see if they had changed. But when I got to the shop it was closed. "Out on Vacation" it said. Then I heard laughter in the back and I checked. All was there, my friends, my grandpa an Him. They were all laughing. At what I do not know, but in my heart I can't help but think it was of me. And yet again I ran away and cried. Hurt beyond hurt. I never came back. And I never went looking for them. Hopefully they think I'm dead. If that is the case, if they ever see me, I hope they think I was a Ghost coming to Haunt them for what they did to me. Actually that Had passed my mind once. And of course Bakura wanted to help. Though it never occurred to me to really do it, but maybe, one day, I would?

"Yugi! Were ready to go!" "Coming Seto!" I grab my light coat and soon I was out the door.

After an hour ride in the traffic Seto stopped by at the the Tokyo Super Mall // let's just call it that okay?//. Seto, Malik, and the two Yami's walked out to the mall looking like the Mafia or something. Scaring the crowds away. And me and Ryou behind them looking at the horrified faces of the crowd and chuckling at them all. 

We went to the clothing store that sold our school uniform. I went one way Ryou the other. Seto was with the rest at the Men's Section looking at some Ralph Lauren or something. My guess is what ever sounds expensive is what they are gawking at. 

As I went towards the more petite section I bumped into someone. "Sorry. I didn't see you there." "Yugi?" I turned around and there in front of me was my Yami. "Yami. What are you doing here?" I said with a cold tone I didn't know I had or was capable of doing. "I, uh, was looking at some uniforms for school." "Oh. Well. Good bye then." I turned the other ways and started to leave, telling myself I wasn't going to cry because of him. "Yugi! Yugi Wait! Can we talk? We all miss you." His voice had an uncertainty to it. "Sure you did." I said rather sarcastically and without emotions, was I ever this cold sounding? "Yugi. Why did you leave? Grandpa's been worried sick about you. He even had the cops searching for you." He had you I thought, so why would he miss me? Besides, What cops? I was in the same town and Still they haven't found me. Some cops must have been busy stuffing their faces with doughnuts then doing their jobs. Or they really didn't bother to look for me. "I have to go now Yami." "Yugi! What is wrong with you! It's like you changed! Where's the Yugi I used to know? The sweet and caring Yugi? Where is my Hikari? That has always been by my side." He just Noticed that?! After all that time I was Lagging Behind Him, he just Notices I'm Alive? How dare he! My own Yami not even Realizing I was always there, behind Him! I turned to face him making sure I kept a blank face on. "For your Information Yami. I'm Not a Child anymore. I don't need You to Protect me, or your Petty! I can take care of my own self, by myself, without You. If you don't mind. I have things to do. And places to go." "Do? Do what? Go where? You should be home with your family." I snorted at that part. What family is he talking about? My own grandpa didn't notice me when you were around, neither did my so-called friends. I was literally tossed aside, remembered at their time of need. I wasn't going back to that life. To be wanted when only needed. No. I am happy with my present life. 

"Yugi!" A voice ranged. "Coming!" I yelled back. "Yugi! Is that Seto's voice?" "Yugi! Check this out! This coat will look cool on you!" "Yugi! Your with Seto and Malik?" And then another voice, two in fact. "Yugi! We found some neck buckles that will go good with your new uniform!" Now Yami was utterly speechless. "Yami Malik and Yami Bakura too?" I looked at his dumbfounded face and laugh. "Yes. They are all here. And yes. I'm with them all." I twirled hard without falling for once. "Well. It was nice chating to you Yami 'Not.' MY Friends are waiting for me." I didn't even bother to look back, but I had a very smug feeling for a changed. I had just talked back to my Yami, I was in Control this time. And he was helpless to do nothing.

** O.O Wow! Yugi being a Bad Ass! Cool! *sticks tongue out at Yami* Nyaaa! You had your chance And You Blew It! So Long Jack!**

Hot Mocha Cappuccinos ~~

Once we finished shopping we all settled down for a hot cup of mocha cappuccinos and cake. I told them my chance meeting with Yami and I got a high five for my cool performance.

"Didn't know you had it in you." Said Bakura.

"Your just full of surprises aren't you lil sprite." Replied Yami Malik.

I just smiled. "I did take it well didn't I? And I didn't cry once!"

"That's because you cried all your tears already. I doubt you have anymore to spare for that Pharaoh." Malik practically hissed under his breath. He wasn't very happy about Yami seeing me again.

"Well speak of the Devil. Here comes the 'Happy Happy Friendship crap Groupie'." Seto was glaring at the direction of a small crowd of my so-called friends. //I need to watch more bad mouth movies so I can curse right!/

I looked at the on coming group. And they were all there. Jo, Honda, Tea, even Mai and Shizuka and of course my Yami. I just looked, didn't say a word or waved hi, just stared. And they did the same. Looking nervous not knowing what to do? So I did it for them. I ignored them totally. I mean? Why bother? They didn't notice me before? So why should I notice them now? Like they say "Pay backs a Bitch" and that's exactly what they are getting from me. Absolutely Nothing. The silent treatment will Kill them alive. I smiled at that. They did that to me and now I'm returning the favor.

** O.O Am I being to Evil? Is my Kawaii Yugi-chan falling to the Dark Side! *darth vader doing the peace sign in the back ground* Nahhhh! I think they Deserve Every bit of Coldness they Get!**

And so they sat somewhere in the back ground whispering something I could care less about. Ryou looked at me. "You okay? We can leave you know." "No. They aren't getting the satisfaction of me running and crying anymore. I will show them I can make it on my own without them 'babysitting' me."

"That's my Boy!" Exclaimed Yami Malik. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Replied Bakura who had a smirk on his face. 'He sounds like a dad or something! Nyahahhahaaa! He could pass as a Grandpa with that hair!'

"I don't Like that Look in your eyes." Yami Malik said with a grimace.

"I have Beautiful Eyes don't I?" Bakura smirked back and fluttered his long dark eyelashes.

"If you two don't Quit. I'll make You!" Malik hissed at the two Yami's who shut up quickly. To them Malik maybe weak, but his hands are heavy like irons and with the rod that equals to the Iron Hand of Pain in the morning.

Seto just chuckled, "Well Yugi. Are you ready to face them at school?" "Of course I am. I'll be fine. You worry to much."

"Nyahahahhaa! You sound like a nagging Mother! OUCH!" Seto gave Bakura a good kick in the shin.

We all laughed and have fun. And I was feeling all the much better because I knew I can face them come Monday morning.

That Night ~~~

Late that night I lay down my bed with my radio on. It's Midnight Love on now. Nothing but love songs on. Why I'm listening to it I don't know, but it helps me think better as I lay down my mind blank and wondering on it's on. As I lay in a deep trance I hear a song play.

__

Let's stay in Love

Let's stay Together

Let's stay Devoted

Let's stay For Ever

Let's stay in Love

Let's stay Together

Let's stay, Let's stay in Love.

~~~

Listen

Girl, I must confess

That you are the best

That I've ever had in my whole life

And I believe that Love

Just wouldn't be complete 

Without you here beside me

Near to guide me through

Whatever comes my way.

Funny how that song used to fit my me before. I had always thought me and my Yami would always be together. But here I am, with a new family and friends. And He out of the picture. Sad. He Promised he would always be with me, through good and bad times. That promised sure went down the drain. "Yami no Baka! Doushite! Doushite boku o wasureta no?" //Yami you Stupid! Why! Why did you forget about me!// Oh well, Que sera sera. //What will be will be?// If this what was meant to happen, I'm not going to change it. I tried to changed it but to no avail. I was still left alone. I looked out at the window and stared out at the full moon. A sense of de ja vu over swept me. Moon, tall huge double door, an altar, white and black. Two figures, child-like in appearance, but their eyes, hold such powers and felt so . . . old? I shook of the feelings. Must be the music I thought. It makes me dream things. And soon I was fast asleep.

Stranger in the Night ~~~

High above the clouds a lone stranger floats. Cloaked in black, hood covering face, only a pair of twinkling eyes shines through the darkness.

"Thou, who art with me always . . ."

The moon glows brightly behind the floating stranger, an eerie presence of shadows flutters the night sky.

"Let Shadow guard Light"

A sleek black and glimmering wings of incandescent wonders sprouts from behind the cloaked stranger. Yet it is not the glittering black wings that captures the attention, it is the fact that there is three. The third being right in between the outstretched two.

"My Mortal Beloved. Have faith in thy self. You were never alone. Be strong and hold on. For your Faith is about to be unveiled."

In a wisps of black glittering wind the figure fades.

** O.O What in Tamales is That! Brrrr. Is it a He? Or a She? Or could it be a HeShe? SheHe?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Cowers under the desk* O.o *Prays no one has pots and pans to throw!*

Umm. You're probably thinking?

"What the Heck did Yami do to Yugi?!" Right? 

Well! Mwahahahhaaaa! I'll leave that for another Chappie!

Is this be Cliffhangie enough? Have I lost mah touch? Should I really continue on ffnet? O.O

Mokuba: ^-^ I'm the Narrator! Ahem! Just Who is That floating Person! What in Blazes did Yami do to Yugi! . Grrr! Once I find Out! Wham Whack Ka-pow! He'll feel mah Wrath! Mwahahahhahaaa! *standing on Golden Rubber Ducky with his new Omega 2002 Ultimate Destruction scud missile. Batteries not Included* Shhh. Don't tell Seto. ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ I went shopping on the net again.

SM: O.o Mokuba? You been drinking Golden Syrup again?

Mokuba: ^-^ Umm? Yes?

SM: ~.~;; Oh well. I guess your hired as official umm spokes person? Narrator? What ever they call it.

Mokuba: Wheeee! I got a Job! How much the Pay?!

SM: Umm One bottle of 100% Sugar Golden Syrup? Minus the pancakes?

Mokuba: Whhooohaaaa!

SM: ~.~ Easily pleased.

Mokuba: ^-^ Give me dah Sugarrrrr!

*tosses it to the sugar child*

Well you know the drill! Hit the Review button! Dem Reviews actually umm makes me do work? ^-^


	3. Alone and on the Moon

****

DISCLAIMER: SM NOOO OWN YUGIOH! GOT THAT! . The song snippets is from Brandy "Apart". Didn't like the song, but it umm suits the umm Mood of the Story!

Just a minor detail, I'm surprised some peeps didn't know. In the Japanese version it's Yami no Gemu. That be the Game of Darkness, Dark Games. Point is. Dark! English version they say Shadow Games. @.@ Where is Blazes did they get that from? Don't tell me the word Dark is a Censored Word too?! . Next thing you know you can't use the word Purple! Or umm Pink! (Which I don't mind really.) Just Had to Point that out. Oh Yami's over 3,000 yrs old, the Game was born 5,000. ^.^ Hope that helps?

Now on with the Ficcie! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alone ~~ *dream sequence*

__

You used to spend time with me

You would never leave

But now the time you used to give

You spend with your friends

Lately I've been feeling like you're taking me for granted

You do not appreciate any thing I do

~~~

Yet again I'm walking home alone. The others and my Yami are way ahead of me, completely forgetting that I'm not there with them. I looked before me as they disappeared into the arcade. None bother to ask if I wanted to go, none even bothered to look back. I saw them laughing, joking, and telling secrets. They used to be my friends now they are my Yami's. All of them had forgotten I Am Here. Behind them waiting for someone to speak. It never came.

Days became weeks, weeks into months and soon it was Summers Vacation. My loneliness only grew more. I was always in my room or in the library, or just sitting at the park benches gazing at the lake. My heart was shattered my soul gone. He forgotten me, after all those times he Promised to Stay with Me, Always. That Promise broken, my spirit barely whole, I became withdrawn to all things around me. I am now completely Alone.

Things just got worse during my vacation. My friends and my Yami went out more and to a lot of places. Never once was I invited, not even one remark of suggestion. Maybe they thought Yami and I came as a Package, or maybe they thought me to small and innocent to even bother. Even if it weren't true, he Never once asked me If I wanted to go. I was Completely Ignored and Abandoned. No one calls for me no more. So I never answered the phone. Why bother? It's never for me anyways. It was either Yami or for grandpa. 

My days just gets more miserable and lonely. No one cared for me, not no one, not even my Yami or grandpa noticed me. I was like a shadow hiding away from the light. There, but not there. I laughed to myself. I'm the shadow not my Yami. I looked in the mirror, and looked at myself. My hair is droopy, my eyes no longer shines. I think I look like one of those old priest in some old temples reading from a thick dusty book.

Day after day. It was Yami, Yami, Yami. Even my grandpa was worshiping him. His business went up after they found out He was family. I happen to help in some of his games, yet I am not acknowledged. 

Then one day. After being ignored for so long, I found the courage to ask my friends. Why? Why did you forget about me?

__

That is why I'm leaving you

Sorry cannot fix it

You'll regret everything

You'll be looking for me

You never listen to me

You never love me

I've done everything I could

You did not meet me half way, why?

~~~

Their answer was, "Oh Yugi. Sorry. We completely forgot about you."

My Yami had a complete shocked look in his face, as if He just Noticed I was there.

I did a 180 and ran off. I heard them crying after me, but it's to late. To late to be sorry, to late to make it up. Half a year went by and I finally found out, I Really Didn't Matter. They had Him! He is everything that I am not. Cool, Suave, Confident and Brave.

That night, Yami returned to his soul room, after such along time I felt his presence in Puzzle. So I went to my soul room to look for him. Wondering Why he was here. So I knocked in his soul room's door and he answered. The look on his face was something I couldn't even recognize. Hurt? Or is that Annoyed? That set my heart to stone. He really Didn't care did he? "I'm sorry. You haven't been in your soul room for awhile and I felt.....something. That's all. I'll leave you alone." I went back to my soul room. And he closed his door. He didn't stop me to talked. Not a word passed between us. It's as if I wasn't there and I meant nothing to him.

I made up my mind. After being Abandoned by everyone, I made a conclusion. I am not needed nor am I wanted. 

I waited till Yami left the puzzle. And I took it off and stashed it my bag along with some clothes. And out I ran into the cold rainy night.

Midnight Sweats ~~~

I woke up in a start. I had to relive my pains. My eyes were wet and my heart ached. Why did I dream this now? Why is He still in my mind! 

Well now you know. Some of it anyways.

And that's when everything changed for me. My Enemies had become my Friends. A true Friend. And This is my home.

I haven't really told them everything that happened. The Real reason. But, when I'm ready. I'll tell the whole truth. Until I come to terms with my Yami. I'll keep it to myself for now. Though, that day seems to draw near. Once I'm in school. I'll have no choice But to see Him again.

I settled back to sleep. Hopefully my nightmare will cease. And so I let the darkness take me, to my dark and lonely place.

My Soul Room? ~~~

I opened my eyes to find myself in my soul room. But as I looked again. It's not the messy room of toys like the soul room in my puzzle. But that can't be? My puzzle is kept in a box hidden far in the depths of my closet. This new room is full light and the walls are full of books, and sculptures of angels and mythological beasts. Is this my soul room? My Real Soul Room? I looked around even room. It's bigger than the one I had in my puzzle. It had a bedroom, a sitting room and a study room. I went to the bedroom. It's bright and yellow-orange in here. Like the rising sun coming out of the sea in the mornings. Bright lively and new. The bed had golden sheets and fluffy white pillows. The canopy is a pale see through yellow with golden sparkles in them. On the walls are paintings of angels, scenes of the ocean and forests, and even an underwater painting of a golden palace under the sea with fishes swimming all over. Then to the sitting room. It's simple enough. A sofa and coffee table and a cabinets full of little crystal figurines and more sculptures. Then last is the study I believe? It had a big desk and a cushy chair. And the walls were packed wall to wall with books. If the soul room is a reflection of your soul. How is this me? Or is this the real me that I have forgotten? I went to the desk and there is a open book. I decided to read what's it about, and to my amazement, it's written in a scripture I never seen before. And the weirdest part is, I Can Read It. And so I read the first page.

~~~ 

__

It is said that a man has 3 sides of itself after it dies.

It's BA which is the soul, or that part of a person that had external existence after death.

It's KA which is the double or the abstract personality of a man or woman. And is said to be able to separate itself from or unite itself to the body at will and could move freely from place to place.

And lastly, it's Khaibit which is the just the shadow of a man.

But.

What if that man is of pure Light?

What effects will it have on it's other selves?

Where there is Light there will be Shadows. And where Shadows dwells, there to will be Darkness. 

All three are connected. All three always together. If one is gone, so will the others. 

Then truly, that is what we call a "True Death."

~~~

I read it over and over. Some how it . . . . it well it feels like I know this? My soul, My Ba, isn't that Yami? So then? Who and where are the other two?

Something flashed to me again. That scene I had early. Of the altar, the moon, and the two children. It felt familiar. Like I've been to that place before. Like I should know those two children. But I don't. Now it started to bug me even more. Why? Why is this happening to me? It felt like an old memory, but not mines. And definitely not Yami's. Because it Felt older than the 3,000 year old pharaoh.

The more I pondered the more lost I got. And soon I noticed everything around me were starting to fade and I was going backwards. Fast. Like falling down but going sideways. More like a jet going fast backwards. My stomach felt like it was in knots and I felt really dizzy. Then as soon as it started, everything went black and I was back in my room. In the real world. I shook off the feelings thinking it a dream. But those scriptures were stuck on my mind. Since I couldn't figure it out now, I put it back in my mind to ponder later. Right now I'm tired and sleepy. Tomorrow is Sunday. The last day of Summer vacation is almost gone. Deep in my covers I crawled. And balled up and found myself in a peaceful sleep at last.

A Place on the Moon ~~~

"Araz'il? Araz'il where are you!" A silver haired man called out in the bleakness of the moon. He was fairly young but his violet eyes seem to hold a certain ancientness to it. He wore a cloak of shimmering rainbow colors that flashed and glowed in his aura. And the most beautiful thing about him was his silver white wings that was spread out wide behind him. Instead of having one pair he had 4 pairs of them. All shimmering with rainbow like colors when the sun's ray hit it just right. "There you are! I've been looking for you!" The young angel pouted at the dark haired angel of 3 black wings.

"Raziel? I'm here by the garden ruins." Replied back the dark angel. His deep black eyes staring up at the blue planet. And his long black braided hair floating sideways by an invisible winds.

"Looking at the blue planet again Araz'il? You miss him . . . that much?" Raziel sat next to Araz'il and laid his head down the dark angel's lap.

The dark angel stokes his hands through the silver haired angel. "Yes." Was his simple reply.

Raziel wrinkled his not at his friend. Which caused the dark one to chuckle softly. "Are we jealous love?"

Raziel looked up at him and pouted. Then lightly punched at his shoulders. "I was worried about you! You've been . . . like a zombie lately. Staring at the blue planet like a lost lover or something!"

"I'll take that as a yes then." And chuckled more as he holds the silvered haired angel close. "You know I love you Raziel. My love for you and to him is different. You should know that."

"I know. It's just. Your always . . . there. Waiting. Waiting for him. What if he Never comes? What will you do then? Will you go back to sleep? And leave me again?"

The dark one cups the other's chin. "I am sorry to have left you alone for so long Raziel. I didn't meant to. You know the contract. It is hard for me to stay if he isn't here also. We are one. Life shared as One. Without my other, I cannot exist. You know this well better than any other. The only reason you were spared was because you was needed here."

Raziel laid his cheeks to Araz'il soft cool hands. "I have missed you so much Araz'il. For long have I waited for this day to come. Where we will be united again. All of us."

"The others? Are they awake to?" Questioned the dark one.

"Sariel and Remiel are already awake. Those two are always together. So naturally the both woke at the same time."

Now the dark one chuckled out load this time. "Ah. Those two. After all this time, I'm surprised they stand one another."

Raziel chuckled softly. "Yes. I wonder to sometimes. But like they say, the more one fights another, really loves the other?"

"In their case. Maybe? Hard to believe though. In the tense of some of their battles you'd think they killed each other by now. If that's how they show love. I hate to see how they show hate."

"Arazi'il? Will our others awaken? The time draws near. Already I feel the darkness trying to puncture a hole out."

"They have to. They just have to Raziel. Or all hope will be lost. Our fights will be all for nothing."

The two angel watched the blue planet together until the sun completely disappeared behind it, and went back inside a palace made of ivory and silver.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Confusing? Wondering? Lost?

The 3 souls of man is from Egyptian text in the Book of the Dead. The names are right, and I hope the definition. was sorta right? I'll just use Yami as Yugi's Ba. He is Yugi's other soul anyways. The darker half of it?

By the way, those angel's names are really angel's name. See if you can figure who goes with who! ^.^ As a price I'll umm umm actually finish this story? *ducks as knives and duckies are being thrown* Okay! 

So the question IS?

Who are those angels? What is their goals? And what do they mean by their Others? Hmmm. The plot thickens! But is it Thick enough? 

And What did Yami do to Break Yugi's heart? Oh well, like he said. Once he is ready to tell, he'll tell! Mwahahahhahaaa! And boy is it Angsty! . You'll pay for making Yugi cry Yami! You Baka-yaro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

^.^ Review Review Review! Send in those Reviews! A review is an authors Best Friend and Inspirations! Hint Hint Hint


	4. Desicions and Visit from an Angel

Whoohooo! Chappie 4 in the Making!

Of to New Discovery and Final Confrontations! I think?

****

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! THE ANGEL'S ARE MINES! THE UMM PURE ANGST IS MY DOING! AND UMM THE LADY IS UMM RANDOM AND THE GIRL IS BEING UMM IN THE PROCESS OF BEING LABELED? OH THE SONG SNIPPETS "Can U Help Me" BELONGS TO USHER. (DON'T HE JUST GOT THE SEXIEST CHEST! PICTURES SETO IN THOSE CHEST WITH TIGHT FITTING SHIRT. *DROOL!*) OH AND THE OTHER SONG IS MY MARIAH CAREY! "THROUGH THE RAIN."

NOTE: THE GIRL IS PAIRED OUT WITH NO ONE! STILL IN YUGI'S POV, AT SECOND UMM LINE BAR?

Now on with the Ficcie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Night at the Motou's ~~~ (Yami's POV)

Yami sprawled over Yugi's bed. Since Yugi left and he couldn't go back into the puzzle, Yami now sleeps in his room.

"Yugi." He whispered out to the empty room.

He did a lot of thinking the past couple of months since Yugi left. He didn't know why he felt so empty and alone. At first he thought it was the fact that Yugi no longer had on the Millennium Puzzle. But it was more than that, something the old pharaoh didn't want to accept. It was not that he didn't want to, he was afraid to. He didn't exactly had a perfect life when he was alive. And he sure didn't know how to show it. How could he? He was a Pharaoh. An almighty Pharaoh. He got what he wanted when he wanted. He never had to go out and get if before. Then there is his pride. He was known, long ago, to be a man with an iron heart. He was unmovable, untouchable and cold. Now. He needed Yugi, He wanted Yugi back in his life. Especially seeing him again yesterday at the mall. How he's change. Not the innocent child anymore. He's now mature, poise and exotic in his own ways. Iris. That's what he reminded him of. A pale violet flower, soft and delicate yet strong on it's own. How he yearned to touch that silky skin again. 

"He isn't going to come back. How could I be such a fool. How could I . . . How could I let the one thing that matter to me . . . Go?"

He turned his side and laid down. The pillow still had his scent, his Hikari, the amour of sweet almonds and cinnamon filled his senses. As he drowns in his wallow he can "almost" see him, feel him laying down next to him. As he lingers in his memory an intro to a music plays on the radio he left on. Hoping it would lure him to sleep.

__

Love, such a lonely place

Nobody wants to be alone

To have the world but no one to share with

I'm so alone

I can't stand this feeling of being without you

Yes, I'll do

Whatever it takes to prove I truly love you

Don't let me go

Let's stay together, forever and ever

Can't sleep without you by my side, help me

"I have to win him back. I have to prove to him I care. But . . How do I do that? I never cared for no one in my past life time. Never had to beg before either. Yugi, if you only knew. I am truly sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Please. Please Come back to me. I don't want to be alone."

__

Will U help me

Tell me what U want from me

Can U help me

Tell me why U wanna leave

Baby help me

Without you my whole world is falling apart

And I am going crazy

Life's a prison when your in love alone

I need U to come back home

I don't wanna be alone

"I'll get you back Yugi. One way or the other. I'll get you back."

And as the music dies, Yami finally falls asleep. Monday, Monday he will see his Hikari, and win him back, No matter what the cost to his Pride.

// O.o Diligent. ~.~ Pharoah 3x. Game king on not, this ain't no game you can easily win. You can't win a person back like a duel game.//

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Groceries and Strange Meeting ~~~

"Whose turn is it to do the groceries?! Where almost out of food!" Yelled Malik from the kitchen, head in the fridge.

I shouted back. "It's my turn Malik. What do we need?"

"Everything and anything. It's a barren wasteland in here." And I'm starved!

"Order pizza? I'll go to the grocery store."

"Alone?"

"Yes. Why you ask?"

"I prefer someone accompany you. To help you with the bags."

I eyed him. He still isn't happy with my encounter with Yami. And feared that Yami might use force to take me back. "Okay. So whose going with me?

Malik pulled his Yami in. "He is! He isn't doing anything anyways!"

"Hey! I do not do a woman's chore!" Shouted Yami Malik.

"In my house. you will. Or don't eat at all." And Malik whispers something into his Yami's ear who sneered quietly. 

"All right. I'll go. Just because I need some munchies."

So I made a list of things we need which is basically as he said. Everything. We were even out of rice! How am I to live with out my rice? It's a necessity! //I KNOW that Feeling! I can't Live without Rice Either!// Can't have rice ball with out rice, Malik's special curry without rice, Ryou's House Special Fried Rice without rice, Seto's special Strawberry Rice Cakes without rice! I'm starting to make myself hungry here. I am so buying at least 40 lbs. of rice. You can't never be to sure. Oh and soy sauce. Japan's second important cooking ingredients. That's almost like tortillas without its dips.

Yami Malik grabs the keys to the jeep and we soon head of to the International Grocery Store, where you can buy all ingredients from all over the world! We were in there for like hours stocking 2 grocery carts full. You may think, what are we doing with 2 fully loaded shopping carts. But I hate to tell you this. But I love eating. Can't help it. Malik, Ryou, and Seto Can cook! I wish I could. All I can make, with out help are instant food and Yakisoba. Oh well, it's better then nothing. As we are stocking the back of the jeep and the back seat with all the grocery, I spot a lady sitting by a stand looking at me and waving me to come. While Yami Malik was returning the carts I went to her. She seems harmless and she's a Fortune Teller. Maybe she can tell me something lucky today? As I stare at her for a moment I feel as if I seen her before somewhere. And I suddenly asked out loud.

"Excuse me, but I know this may sound strange, but . . . ummm . . . Have we met before?"

The woman laughed out. It was a soothing sound. Like many tinkling crystals swaying in the wind. She had the darkest bluest eyes I've ever seen. Bluer than Seto's and deeper than the ocean blue. Her hair was wrapped up in a turban but I did seem to see wisps of silvery white hair. And her skin was pale like the soft lights of a full moon. She felt like a moon angel to me. Don't know why, she just do.

"We may have little one. Many lifetimes ago perhaps."

I smiled back. "Umm how much to get my fortunes told?"

"For you sunshine. It's free."

'Sunshine? How familiar. Her voice and that name.' I begin to feel a bit dizzy and had to hold on to her stand to steady myself up. "Can you tell me my fortune?" I asked politely.

She looked at me and I begin to feel as if I am falling into those deep blue eyes of hers. As if I am floating down in the vast cosmos of shining stars. So familiar. The stars shining and the darkness. It goes together quite nicely.

"Soon you are to find out the real truth little one. About your existence. But don't be afraid to venture out. It is your destiny. You alone can set the course of the future. When all three returns to you, soul, other and shadow. Then and only then will you be ehole. Fear not your faith, for you are the Chosen One. Was, is, and forever. Remember, your Ba, Ka and Khabit are with you. One you know, the other sealed, the last searching. They will find you, let them help you. Learn to trust again. Your friends will awaken soon. All three connected by faith, All three were with you then and now. When all three comes together, the truth be known. Love will save your Heart. Love will save the World. Love will Light the Light. Never give up Sunshine, you are Our Hope." 

With the last word said the lady disappeared before my eyes. In a shimmering lights of silver and gold and a wisps of lilac scented clouds. I looked all around and she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I thought my mind was playing tricks with me but the scent lingered. {My name is Aymeleh. Till we meet again Sunshine.} 

I jumped as I felt someone's hands on my shoulders. "Yugi? Are you alright? You look a bit dazed."

"Did you just a see a woman here? A fortune teller?"

"No. I just came back? What fortune teller? Did she hurt you?"

"No. She told me something. And her name . . . It sounded familiar. And . . . she Looked like someone I should remember. But I don't."

"Did she give her name?"

"She said her name was Aymeleh. And she called me Sunshine."

"I understand the Sunshine part." He smirked at that, then grayed. "Aymeleh. Is a name of an Angel. An Angel of the Moon."

"Oh. So that's why she reminded me of a moon."

Yami Malik stared at me closely. "Yugi. It is said when a mortal meets an Angel. It is to tell that person their destiny. What did she say to you?" He knew very well the consequences of an Angel meeting a mortal. And that is, that Yugi is special, with a very important role. Which . . . usually meant a bad thing to Yugi, but a good thing in the end as a whole.

"Well. She said my Ka, Ba, and Khabit will return to me. And that one I know, the other sealed, the other searching. And that I shouldn't fear faith for it choose me? Oh, and three others will come back to me, that they were always with me, then and now. It sounds so confusing. But. . . . I don't know how to say this, but, Yami Malik, I think something is about to happen. Something very bad. And I'm in the middle of it all."

Surprisingly. He hugged me. "Don't worry little one. We won't let no one hurt you. Ever. Trust us. You are our light. Without you . . . We would have been lost forever. Bakura and I. The others feels the same way to. You are what bonds us together. You are to precious to us. We will not allow any harm to come your way." Then he looked at me, with a slight smirk on his face, an attempt to smile. "It, whatever it maybe, has to go through us first."

I smiled and hugged him back. Shocking him but he let's me hug him. "Thank you Yami Malik."

He coughs and blushes while glaring at the people looking at us. "Let's go. You know how Malik is when he isn't fed on time. Really. You would think he was pregnant or something?"

I laughed at that. It is true though. He is a grouchy person if he isn't fed on time.

On the ride home Yami Malik told me more about Ancient Egyptian beliefs. About the Ka, Ba, and Khabit. And I told him I understand about that part for I had read it before. Then he asked me where I read it from because it was part of an old religion of the Ancient Egyptian. And long forgotten though time. So I told him about my Soul Room. And that I had a real Soul Room besides the one in the Puzzle. How it was bright inside and had many books and crystals in it. He looked amused and puzzled for awhile. And all he said was, "Hmm." So I left him to his thoughts as I lingered to mines. 

The Night Before the Storm ~~~

That night we all had a tenpan-yaki beef and shrimp dinner, with rice. Then we all got ready for tomorrow. Well me and Ryuo was getting ready for school, the yami's for their trip to Britian and Malik making last minute arrangements for their flight and ride to their new targets. Who happen to be a rich and nasty person. Stole from the poor and rich alike. So Yami Malik was itch'in to send someone mad in the Shadow Realm for some well deserved fun.

I went to my room and got my uniforms out and my bag checked making sure I didn't forget anything. Then set my alarm on. Took my shower and went straight to bed, well not right away, I couldn't sleep. I was thinking of that moon lady and what she said. She said it would happen soon. Wonder how soon and am I ready for another shock in my life? The more I thought about the more I tend to lead my thoughts to someone in particular. Someone I had been trying to forget for the last two months. My yami. Seeing him that soon almost send me to tears. But as I remembered all the events that lead me to be here. Helped me to be strong. And I think I faced him quite well. It was funny. The way he looked when I snapped back at him. Didn't expect me to do that did he? I should thank him really. I've never been this happy for a long time. For once. I felt good about myself. And all thanks to my new friends and family. I switched on the radio hoping it would relax me to sleep. And so I listened to the new song that played. How it rang true. The song was about me, and what I just went through recently.

__

When you get caught in the rain,

With no where to run

When you're distraught and in pain,

Without anyone

And you feel so far away, 

That you just can't find your way home

You can get there alone

It's okay, won't you say

~

I can make it though the rain

I can stand up once again

On my own

And I know

That I'm strong enough to mend

And every time I feel afraid

I hold tighter to my faith

And I live one more day

And I can make it though the rain

~

And if you keep falling down,

don't you dare give in

Your will arise safe and sound,

So keep pressing on steadfastly,

And you'll find what you need to prevail

Won't you say

~

I can make it through the rain

I can stand up once again

On my own

And I know 

That I'm strong enough to mend

And every time I feel afraid

I hold tighter to my faith

And I live one more day

And I make it through the rain

~

And when the wind blows

And shadow grow close

Don't be afraid

There's nothing you can't face

And should they tell you,

You'll never pull through

Don't hesitate,

Stand tall and say

~

I can make it through the rain

I can stand up once again

On my own

And I know

That I'm strong enough to mend

And every time I feel afraid

I hold tighter to my faith

And I live one more day

And I make it through the rain

~

I can make it through the rain

And stand up once again

And I have one more day and night

I can make it through the rain

~

Oh yes you can, your gonna make it through the rain

Tomorrow was the first day of school. And I will meet everyone again. I had to be prepared. I wasn't going to let them see me as a weak person. I've changed, and for the better. And I'll prove to them I can do fine without them. Especially to my other. I smirked for awhile, tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whohoo! Done!

Next is Back to School!

Mwahahahhahaa! Yami trying to win him back! Yugi going to ignore them all! My my my! What a mess I've created!

Sorry for the songs. It match the mood quite nicely, no?

Well off to do other ficcies and umm brainstorm?

Ciao!

SM ~~~ Off for more Angsts!


	5. New Looks and New Attitude!

CHAPPIE 5 IN THE MAKING! WHOOHOO! I'M ON A ROLL! SORRY FOR THE WAIT. ^.^;; HEHEHEH! WRITER'S BLOCK, YOU KNOW THE DEAL. LACK OF SUGAR CANDIES AND SODA'S DOES A BODY BAD FOR AN AUTHORESS?

****

DISCLAIMER: SM DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! NEVER DID NEVER WILL, UNLESS I WIN THE LOTTERY! ~.~ FAT CHANCE OF THAT HAPPENING. *SIGH*

The Angel's: (The ones known so far ^-^) They are my characters, use it, let me know. (Don't you just love using the baby names book?)

Azra"il (Angel of Death), long dark hair braided back, 3 black wings, dark black eyes 

Raziel (Keeper of Sacred Wisdom), silver haired, violet eyed, 4 pair of silvery white wings

Saiel (Punisher), flaming red hair, dark gray blue eyes, 2 pair of black wings

Remiel (Sentencer/Bringer of Justice), white haired, dark green eyes, 2 pair of black wings

Aymeleh (Angel of the moon), silver haired, deep dark blue eyes, 4 pair white wings, female

THE LONG AWAITED FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL IS HERE! AND YUGI IS SUCH A BAD ASS! YAMI IS IN THE DUMPS? ANZU JUST NEEDS TO BE SMACKED **REPEATEDLY**. AND THE WHITE HAIR ANGEL GOTZ A BACKBONE! (HEY! LIKE **YOU'LL** STAY THE SAME PERSON YEAR AFTER YEAR!)

OF WITH THE FICCIE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Awakening of Darkness ~~~

In the deepest part of the Shadow Realm, an ancient evil sleeps. Locked behind a black double onyx door, trapped in flaming active volcano. Sleeping and waiting for it's time to roam free once again. To bring chaos and destruction. And for revenge to the ones that had locked them there so long ago. Evil never dies, it merely sleeps. Slowly but surely the door cracks little by little. Soon the world will know total darkness.

//Brrrr!//

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A guide ~~~

Five angels sits around a white marble table in a prayer room. Around them are statues of ancient gods from Egypt and West Asia (Saudi Arabia, Persia, Babylonian era). They are in deep conversation and deep thoughts.

"They need a guide." Said the black haired one.

"True. Already the Darkness is waking. They aren't capable of protecting themselves yet." Replied the silvered haired one.

"Which one of us is going? Are we even allowed to return to Earth yet?" Remarked the white haired one.

"We can't until they awaken to their true self and remember how to call us back." Said the flaming red hair one.

"Well. I guess I can go. Since I have already went. I have no bonds. So am free to go as I please." Said the only female of the group.

"But didn't the little one seen you already." Asked the dark haired one.

"I doubt he will recognize me if I took a younger form. Besides. The sooner they awaken the sooner all of you are able to return." She stares at the black haired one. "Without breaking the contract of course."

The black haired one gulped. "I wasn't seen. So I'm okay."

"You could have, and that would cause problems in the future. I'll go. And that's decided. Anyways, knowing you all. You would force them to awaken by force."

"Would Not!" All replied.

The female on sweat-dropped and swayed her head. "Sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning, Gift and a New Look ~~~

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" *CRASH!* "OUCH!" 

I woke up early this morning for a change. Thank god I bought this new alarm clock. Scares the Shit out of you with it's loud beeping sound. I untangled myself out of my sheets and head straight for the shower, a cold one, just to really wake up. Once out of the showers and drying myself up I put on the usual dark blue uniform. Under my white shirt I had on a tight black tank top, and left the white shirt partially open up. I look at the mirror, at myself. I really change. I dyed my hair with a reddish highlight, so my hair had a bit of red burgundy highlights. And I had been working out with the yami's at nights at a nearby gym. At first I went for fun then I got addicted to it. When I worked out my mind was clearer and more focused. Within weeks the results started to show. I was growing a six-pack, not so dense or firm, just nicely toned. Even my chest looked great. I could pass for a model but I was to shy showing myself barely clothed. //How I would love to see you in a tight leather pants and a wife beaters shirt! *drool*// I looked at the little accessories I had, namely buckles, some things never change. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come In!"

"Good Morning Yugi. I got a present for you."

It was Isis, Malik's older sister.

"Isis? Morning. What brings you here to Domino?"

"Thought I visit my sibling." She was smirking.

In the background I can here Malik muttering about the Injustice of it All and You should be glad you don't have an older sister. Their a Pain. "So early and driving him up the wall already Isis?" I asked.

"Why Yugi? What ever do you mean? I'm just making sure my little brother is okay." She was smiling hard now after hearing screams. 

"Ouch Ouch! Hot Hot Hot! Darn it! See! She's a walking Jinx I tell you!" Malik was cursing some not so nice Arabic dialect.

I laughed. He always gets so frustrated when she's here, that he causes himself to be accident-prone. "Oh. You were here for something?"

"No. I have a gift for you."

"Oh. You shouldn't have. You've done so much for me already."

"Don't be silly. My brother has caused you so much trouble in the past yet you take him in fully and without hatred. You've done him a lot of good. He's a better person because of you. Not only him, but the yami's as well. Besides. Your like a little brother to me now." She hands me a golden foiled box with a white opal-like ribbon. "Open it."

I opened it. In it was single big diamond earring and a gold ear-cuff with rubies embedded in it. And also a thick black velvet roped choker with a golden ankh hanging down from it. I looked up at her. "I can't accept this. This must have been expensive."

She chuckled as she started to pierce my left ear. "Ouch!" Then she rubbed something cool to my ears then put on the clasp to the back of the diamond earing. "Your worth it Yugi. More than you know." "Hmm? What do you mean by that?" "You'll know soon enough Yugi." Then she clasped on the ear-cuffs on my ear on the top notch. She looked at me for awhile, then puts on the choker fixing my white shirt a bit. "There. Now you look like 'you'". I was puzzled by what she meant, then I looked at the mirror again. "Wow. Is that me?!" "Yes. You look like a dashing young debonair." "I look like an exotic prince or something." "Hmm. Aha!" She sat me down and grabbed a pencil like thing out of her bag. Then the next thing I know she's drawing? On my bottom eyelids. "Now you look Exotic." I looked yet again in the mirror. I really did look like an exotic prince from a foreign land. "Wow. Thanks Isis. Won't everyone be shocked!" She smiled down at me. "Your welcome Yugi. Now to see the reaction you get!" I chuckled some more and grab my bag and school jacket.

As I entered the kitchen all was quiet as all 4 boys looked at me.

Ryou was choking on some toast and gulped down some glass of milk.

Bakura was smirking and giving me a thumbs up.

Malik was staring mouth wide and fork full of eggs halfway to his mouth.

Yami Malik seems to be choking on words to say.

I pouted my innocent ways, if it was still there. "What? You don't like my new look?"

"NO! I mean Yes! Of course we like it!" Malik and his Yami said spontaneously which cause Isis to grin from ear to ear.

"You'll have all the girls drooling after you." Bakura was smirking as he looked at both Malik and his yami. "And boys maybe?" That got him an evil stare from the two which made him laugh out loud more.

Isis gave me a big sisterly hug before ushering me to the chair to eat my breakfast. We all ate our breakfast then soon parted our separate ways. The yami's to the airport, Malik driving them there, Isis stayed, and Ryou and I went for school.

School Time and a New Friend ~~~

Ryou and I walked to school together looking at our schedule. We had all the class together except for one. I had West Asia as my literature choice, and he had Europe.

"Well at least we have everything else together." Ryou said.

"Hmm. It's the last class. We can meet up at the front gate after school then?" 

"Okay. This class should be easy. I've been to Europe lots of times with my father on his business trips."

"Maybe you can tell me about it someday? I've never been out of Japan before."

"If you help me with math then you got yourself a deal."

"Gotcha."

Soon we are at the front of our school and I took a deep breath. Today I will see how much stronger I have become. Alone. And on my own.

"Let's go Yugi."

"Okay Ryou." I had a little smirk on my face. "Hello world. Here's the new Yugi." And we both laughed out and headed for homeroom which is also our first period. Biology.

As we walked to class we had many whispers behind our backs. Most were girls giggling and whispering to each other.

"Looks like you have a fan club now Yugi. And not because of your skills as a duelist but as the new hottie."

"Your making me sound like some main dish."

"Umm, cuz you are now?"

"Well, their not my type and I'm not interested so they can stay there whispering and giggling amongst themselves."

Ryou whistled. "Let me change that, Your the Main Prey now. You do know, the harder you are to get, the more they will hunt you."

I rolled my eyes. "Girls. Looks isn't everything. Most good looking people are the worst person one can be with."

"In our cases, it's a good thing? Look at who we live with."

"That's an exception. Their not your ordinary kind of persons?"

"True true." He chuckles at something. "Good thing my yami don't go to school, eh? Then they will have to Really pay attention at who the pick."

I started laughing. "Finding yourself being chased by ghouls isn't something that happens everyday is it?"

"Or end up going mental. It would be funny though? Then I won't be the only 'white' haired person in here. Of course 'mines' is natural, while theirs was umm naturally died? From fright?"

"You've been hanging with your yami to long. I think his 'logical' sense is rubbing off on you."

And we basically joked around till we got to our homerooms. And you won't believe who I would there first thing in the morning. My yami and a couple of my old friends, Tea and Joey. We stared for a moment then Ryou dragged me to the opposite direction from them, far away from there. I heard my yami call out for me but I ignored it because the home room teacher and had just entered in.

"Good morning class and welcome to a new school year. My name is Akio Takahashi. And I will be your homeroom and first period teacher. And no, I'm not going to teach you how to make a stink bomb so erase that from your agenda." With that the whole classroom sighed. "Before we start roll call, we have a new student from Saudi Arabia. Please come in" And a petite young girl came in, she had light tanned skin, silver white hair and the deepest blue eyes with an air of great wisdom about her. "Class this is Miss. Livana Amirah Soma. Let's see. Livana you can set next to Yugi. Yugi please raise your hands so she can find you. Thank you. We'll start class as soon as I go through roll call."

I raised my hands as the teacher said and the girl came to sit next to me. It would be rude of me not to introduce myself, though I would prefer to keep silent now. But then again, if I was new, any little friends I can make will make a whole difference in a strange new place. "Hello, my name is Yugi Motou. And this is my friend Ryou Bakura."

She sat down and smiled at the two, her blue eyes sparkling. "Hello Yugi. Hello Ryou. I'm Livana. Liv for short. To friends only of course." 

After our intro, the roll call started and soon were of to the wonderful world of biology. //So I love Biology. Sue me? But I warn you. I haven't a cent on me, just stale Doritos.// Since today was the first day of class we didn't do much. Just listen what's expected of us, and how he will grade us and we read through the syllabus. This was going to be an interesting class. We get to dissect stuffs. If Bakura was here, he'd have a field day. If fact, he'll show everyone how to dissected a human corpse if he had one.

Soon after the bell ranged for dismissal to the next class. Everyone rushed out except me, Bakura and Liv. We had the same class through out so we decided to go together. Then a familiar voice ranged behind me. I shrugged and told Ryou and Liv I'd meet them at the next class.

"Will you be alright?" Ryou asked concern.

"Of course I will be. I've been waiting for this day remember. To prove my point." I smiled back at him reassuringly.

"Okay Yugi. Knock him dead." He smirked back and showed Liv to the next class.

Liv looked at me for awhile then said. "Don't be long Yugi. Don't want to be late on your first day."

"I won't Liv."

And so they left and I face my 'past' friends. "Well well well. If it isn't the happy happy joy joy gang. How may I help you today? Are you lost? Do you need me to instruct you how to get to your next class?" My voice was cold and deadpan. Not a hint of emotion in it. And I smirked as I see my yami shrink back at my tone of voice and lack of feelings.

//Okay I admit it! I watch Ren and Stimpy. Can't help it! It's so Stupid it's Funny! And the song to Catchy!//

"That wasn't nice Yugi, and you know it." That was Tea. She really needed a new motto. The friendship crap 'Never' really worked on her. She didn't abide by her own set rules.

I rolled my eyes and sigh. "What is it you want? And make it quick. I don't want to be late to my class."

Yami spoke up clearing his thought. "We need to talk Yugi. I . . I need to talk to you alone."

I glanced at my watch. "Oops. To late for idle chatter Yami. Class starts in 4 minutes. And mines way up stairs."

"What class do you have next?" Joey asked, looking pretty peeved at me.

"Knowing you? You won't understand it if it meant your life Joey."

Now he was mad and so was Tea. I just smirked at the two of them and eyed Yami hard. And before any of them can make a remark, I had already twirled 180 and left the room leaving them agape. That was funny, the look on their faces was priceless. Tea looked like a duck with her mouth beak wide open gulping down a large fat fish. Joey . . how did Seto put it? The little barking Chihuahua has eyes bigger than his gut, and I caught him trying to eat more than he can chew? //So I Lack Humor. I'm an Angst person. NOT a smart alec. ~.~ Maybe I should spend more time watching HBO?// Yami on the other hand look like he got struck by a truck going 90 mph face first.

I walked up the stairs to the top floor. Next was Computer Programming. I needed to see what Seto sees in all this electric ware. Besides. The future is all about computers. So I needed a head start, right? All I know of computers is to surf the net and read my e-mail.

The class was pretty interesting. Or at least the teacher made it so. Soon she got me really into it that I didn't know it was time for the next class. And after that lunch. I look at my schedule again. It was music next. Why did I have to take it again? Oh yeah. I needed at least one 'Art' subject to graduate. I had no artistic skill, or literary skills, so I chose music. Just because it was the easiest one to take. Ryou, Liv and I went down 2 flights of floors to the music hall. 

Oh boy. What is Yami doing here? I ignored his stares and his desire to talk. And I sat with the other two up front by the windows. Today the teacher wants to see our musical skills. Liv looked at us smiling in a scary way. 

"I'll play the harp and sing. I need you two, to play the violin and flute. Just follow my melody. You'll know what to do. Trust me. We can Shock this class out of their minds." She said with a mischievous glimmer in her eye and a smirk that can make a person think twice.

"Umm okay? But I'm not all that good with musical instruments." I said.

"Neither am I." Ryou exclaimed.

"You think to lowly of yourselves. Trust me. I believe in you." She winks at us.

I looked at Ryou and he looks at me and we both just shrugged and said okay.

Yami played a flute to some Egyptian song I guess. It sounded really sad. A sad love song? But I was still mad at him, so I ignored his aching heart. He has more pain coming his way before I even think of talking to him.

Soon it was our turn. I grabbed the violin and Ryou the flute. Liv sat on the stool by the harp and begin to play. We on the other hand, seemed to follow her tune, our hands taking control of it's own like it knew the music she was playing. Her voice was soft and light. Like a nightingale. Very beautiful. And in my mind I hear the music she plays and a bright full moon behind the masked players. Only her voice was heard and my mind fades into the music.

__

Nascer do sol, palavras, milagre

Agua pura, uma lagrima

Paz, luz, amor

Fruto, agreste, respiracao, liberdade

Harmonia, vento bencao

Agradecimento . . . 

Tempestade, inquietacao, escurido

Luz do sol, alegria, gracas a Deus

//Yes! It's from Grandia 2! Song rocks! Games to damn short!//

There was a loud clapping as we finished and my trance broken. 

"That was beautiful you three. What song is that? Never heard it before." Asked the teacher.

"It's an ancient song for God. Not many know of it because the original text had been burned long, long ago." Replied Liv.

"Oh that's sad. It was very touching." The teach wiped out his tears. No music can touch a heart like that. And you played it all so very well. Then the teacher scribbled something on his paper. Hopefully a passing grade for the year.

Next period was lunch. And boy am I starved.

"Yugi. Do you have lunch next?" It was Yami.

"As a matter of fact. Yes I do. What's it to you?" I questioned barely paying no mind to look at him. And started to put in my notes back into my bag.

"I wanted to talk to you. In private. It's . . it's important that I talk with you. Today. Before schools out."

I looked right at him. If looks could kill, I think he's scared? Of me? Or something else? I examined him more closely. He's defiantly fidgeting. About what I wondered. "What is it about?"

He looked at Ryou who was eyeing him coldly. The look on Yami's face was that of shock. Guess he didn't know Ryou capable of showing any other feelings except fear and joy. Shows what he knows. Ryou and I have become close friends. And we help each other out in our weak areas. Ryou isn't the scared little boy anymore. He's become much more stronger than he last seen him. I smiled to Ryou letting him know I was proud of him. That he is finally able to show more than his shy side. We may be 'light' but all 'light' has it's dark moments. We just took a little long to catch up with it, that's all. 

"I was hoping to tell it to you alone."

"What do you have to hide from me and my friends? Just say it Yami. I really don't want to talk to you. In fact, looking at you right now is nauseating. Let's get this over with and go on with our lives. You choose yours and I already did mine. There is nothing else between you and me. You made sure of that yourself already. Remember. Oh that's right. You don't. You didn't had time To Even Ask Me didn't you? Your to busy with yourself and your little friends to even acknowledge I was even there. Oh Poor Poor Yami. Yeah right. Your so full of yourself you forgot Where you came from and How you got here. Let me make this simple for you and your big ego to understand. I don't care how you feel or how sorry you may be right now. That's what you were going to ask is it not? An apology. Well you can shove that up your ass and go. Because I had enough of you. I'm doing fine All By Myself. And without You for that matter." I came really close to his face my breath on him. "And I don't need you to protect me anymore. I have real friends now. One that will never leave me alone, Ever." I turned my back on him and faced Ryou. "Ready for lunch?"

"Yup. I bagged us big feast." He smirks at Yami, knowing he deserved every bit of harshness coming out of me. "For your celebration to independence."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it folks. I'm now starting, Trying to do the other half right now. The Lunch and the rest of the school day and NightFall! Whoohoo!

Wow! All that feeling bottle up came out in a big Blow, no? Didn't know Yugi had That in him! ^.^ But I think it's Soo Kawaiii! Him standing on his Own Two Feet!

Ya know the drill! Send in them Reviews! It makes me Soo Happy that I just have to work for moreee! 

Ciao for now! ~~~~

Working Working Working and making Yugi so totally bad. But bad in a good way. Cuz bad is really good in my sense. Ahhh! You know what I mean! Review Please!


	6. School's Over and Strange Days

****

Disclaimer: For the Last Time! NO! I Do NOT Own YUGIOH! If I did Tea would be erased with Acetone! Seto will wear nothing but Tight Leather Pants and Tight white wife beaters shirt! Yami's would be in Black! And Cuttie Yugi will wear a Bunny Suit! Nyahahahhaa! *pics it* Nyahahahhaha! *pics it again* Soo Cute!

Note: Introducing a girl, my character, Rashida Shahar. Looks like Usagi from Sailor Moon, but in Looks Only. (Hint Hint. All the Angels has a Host. Mediums? They form a link between the physical and spiritual worlds? Kinda what a shaman do!) Oh yeah! There is a lot of POV's, just so I can get their views across before I continue.

Now on with the Ficcie! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi, Ryou and Livana walked down the stairs together. Just chatting and getting along with each other until they found the perfect spot to have lunch. 

Ryou had outdone himself again. Sandwiches, those tiny octopus sausages, some of his famous fried rice and pieces of chicken cutlets. And other little knick knacks.

They ignored the stares of guys and girls as they had their little picnic and chatted away.

Liv's POV ~~~

I watched as Yugi tells his pain to his other. Unknown to them all, this isn't the first time Yugi's other hurt him so. There was another time, a time forgotten by man. A time when the Earth was still pure and the stars can tell you your future. A time when Angels were living on Earth with man. Before the "Deception". I shook my head. I did not want to remember that now. It was to painful. His tears brought down the rain then, and he flooded the 'Garden' with his tears alone. It is always the Light that get hurt but it was also the Light that brought back Hope. How he cried then when he had his heart broken to bits, all because of what 'he' did. Seems now, he is getting his just punishment. And I, for one, am glad. I look up fearing that the Almighty One might strike me down with such a thought but nothing came. Phew. Safe for now.

Soon we were heading downstairs to eat outside. Yugi was running to a big tree waving at us. I smiled. He hasn't changed. Never thought I would miss him, but then again, we were 'family'. He is still the sunny young boy I remembered. Even if his heart was burning in turmoil. Just like the sun. Shining brightly to everyone yet inside a burning inferno of rage and pain. Ah. My little sunshine. How can I ease your pain. I suddenly snap back to reality when my little sunshine waves his hands at me.

"Liv? Livey? Earth to Livey. Are you in there Livey?" Yugi waved his hands in front of the spaced out girl.

I chuckled. "I'm here. Just remembering things."

"Oh. You miss home?"

"Hmm. Home. No. Family..."

"Your family is not with you?"

"No. My family is long gone."

"I'm so sorry Livey." Yugi starts to frown a little.

"Yugi. Don't cry for me. I have new friends now." And I smile sincerely to him. "You are like a little brother to me now. You and Ryou." I chuckled in spite of myself. When was the last time I laughed? Oh yes. My sunshine in one of his joking moods. And me trying rolling and crying from the hilarity.

Yugi hugged me tightly. How warm and comforting it was. So like my little sunshine. "We are your family now Livey. You don't have to worry no more." Then he smiled at me, one of his famous sunny smile. I can't help but smile back. "Let's have Lunch! I'm starved! Ohhh! You just have to try Ryou's fried rice! Their ggrrrreeaaattt! //Nyahahha! Eye of the tiger!//"

And so we enjoyed our meals. Talking and Laughing. Like the good old days. The good old days. How I miss it. How long has it been? Aeons? Angels has such a long life. Some of us gets tired and so we sleep. Or we. Become humans. Only a few did that. And my sunshine was one of them. Ahh. More memories. Need to stop.

Ryou stares at me. "Liv? Are you Hu..I mean okay?"

I stare. Did he know? That I wasn't human? 'He' was the All 'Seeing' One after all. "I'm fine Ryou. Just a bit tired. It is after all midnight now at my old home."

"Oh. Okay."

Hmm. Things might get a bit difficult. You can't hide nothing from the All Seeing One. Not then, and definitely not now either. And sunshine will feel the difference sooner or later. I needed a Host, and I need one quick. But where? I can't have them fear me before I can help them awaken to their true selves. Suddenly. I find the One whom I can share myself with. Interesting. My 'children' still lives. And on Earth no less.

"Rahshida-chan! Your back!" The two boys replied in glee.

Ryou's POV ~~~

We were eating and having fun at lunch when I noticed something about Livey. She seems to have an inner glow? A kind of beacon used on lighthouses, on and off on and off. Kind of what my Yami do when he is appearing out of his Ring and taking time to solidify before me. Is Livy a Yami? Or is she something else? I want to ask, but she looks so preoccupied and.....sad, no more like lonely and longing for someone or something? So I end up asking if she was okay. She said she was fine. But I can 'see' in her eyes. That she was shocked about something. Wonder what I said wrong? Oh. Here comes an old friend. Soon I am greeting a tall girl about my height, blond to almost silver hair in a ponytail wrapped in buns. And smooth chocolate skin

"Rahshida-chan! Your back!"

Here comes Rahshida! ~~~

A young girl in a odango styled ponytail came bouncing their way.

"Hiya guys! Long time no see!" She smiled and made herself comfortable with the two. "Oh. Whose girlfriend?"

"She's not my Girlfriend!" The two said out loud blushing.

"Hahahaha! You two look like tomatoes! Without the green top!" The girl named Rhashida rolled with laughter.

"I do not!" The both said together in unison.

"Hahaha! Just kidding! Just kidding! Sheesh. You two were always so uptight!"

"Rhashida-chan? When did you get back? To Tokyo." Ryou ask.

"Just this morning. I wanted to see you two so much I had to come as soon as I can. But I see now. That you two are okay. And I'm happy." Rhashida smiles at the both of them. Then looks at the other girl. "Oh. Excuse me. My name is Rhashida Shamar. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Livana reached out hands to shake it. And to her surprise. Not only is she Lunarian. But of the Royal Blood. But how? They were killed off by the Dark Ones.

Rhashida's POV ~~~

I saw my old friends as I came trotting across the school yards. Hehehe. Nothing changed around here. They still eat at that same tree. As I look closer, I see them sitting with a girl? A girl? My two shy boys with a girl besides me? She must be something to get through their tough shells. Or maybe they just grown up.

We joked with them a bit then introduced myself to the girl. And when our hands touched. 

\\Huh? What the? That power. So.....close to the moon. Lunarian? No. She had the whole essence of the moon in her. Mother? No that's not it. She felt warmer, bigger . . . Goddess?\\

A spark, not the one you get with a loved one, but something else. A kind of spark that you have when you know you should know this person. But I've never seen her. Yet she feels so close, so similar, like an old friend. No, that's not it. Someone special that's not part of this world.

I woke from my thoughts when she spoke her name.

"My name is Livana Amirah Soma. It's nice to make your acquaintance. Rashida."

Her eyes sparkled, like millions of stars in them. A deep blue, a blue that can't be described for there is no other blue in this world that can be made naturally or manmade. It was like being lost in the deep space with only the moon's light glimmering your way. 

Name? Her name. Her name means lunar glow. The moon. Can she be? Is she? One of us? I shake my head. Can't be. Father told me there are no other's left. Only a few, including our courts. So far, none of us has any contacts of each other. Maybe, maybe she is one of the survivors? I looked at her, and she gave me a look. I know that look. It meant talk to you later. Maybe she is after all.

"Well guys. Your lunch is almost up. And I still haven't started unpacking. Here's my address and phone number. Call me before you come, K?"

"Okay Raz!" Yugi chimed in.

"Hey! Stop calling me that. I sound so boyish."

Ryou giggles at some inner joke and I gave them both the eye. 

Then after a quick farewell and glancing at a group of four that was staring at my Yugi and Ryou-chan I glared back protectively. Then I twirled off promising them to see each other again this weekend. But for now. I think I'm having a guest. And I'm interested to know more about her. And to see if there are any other 'me's' left out there.

Afternoon ~~~ (back to Yugi again!) 

It's the last class. And yet again, Yami is in it to. But this time he didn't bother to come my way. So I stayed with Livy. Since Ryou had a different class. All seems well, so far. I think I did good. I told my Yami off. And now I feel so much lighter. Free. Like a heavy burden lifted of my shoulder. As I start to gaze out. I feel another tug in my chest. A kind of tug that pulls you in. The next thing I know. I'm back in my other 'real soul room'. I looked around again. Everything seems to be in place. But now there were more pictures on the wall. On one of them it was the picture of the moon with a beautiful silver and ivory palace. A great fountain with clear sparkling blue waters and abundant whitish-pink roses. There were angels running about in them. Playing, running and laughing. White winged and black winged ones. They look happy. Something in my heart was longing to be there. Why? I haven't the slightest clue. But the scene was so familiar. I can even smell the roses.

\\That's the Lunar Palace. Our home. Our refuge. Our link between the mortal realm and the spiritual realm.//

"Who-whose there? Who speaks in my mind?!"

\\I am you and you are me. You are the mortal me.//

"What are you talking about? I already have a Yami! Yami is that you! How dare you intrude into my thoughts!"

\\I am not your Yami. For I am you. I am the 'Light'. I am what make you, you. And you me.//

"I don't get you. Who are you! Show yourself."

\\Look into the mirror. And you shall see.//

I walked to the mirror. And gasp. Instead of seeing my normal image. I reflected as someone else. No it was me. But different. So...divine. And with wings. Four large white wings.

Am...am I dead?

The voice chuckled.

\\No. Your very much alive.//

"But I don't get it? How can I be you and you me when I have a Yami to?"

\\The book. Did you read it?//

"Yes. Yes I did."

\\I can't tell you much right now. It's time for you to return. But a few selected mortals has more then 'One' self.//

"Oh. Your talking about that Ba and Ka stuff right?"

\\Yes.//

"Self, Shadow and Dark?"

\\Basically. In a way yes. But the Ka sometimes can change it's appearance to good or bad. Depending on the inner strength of the persons Ba or Self.//

"Which half are you?"

\\Self. I am you.//

Now I'm confused. He's calling himself myself. Me. My head hurts.

\\Don't worry about it. You'll learn sooner or later. Accept the help you get and let them guide you.//

"Huh?"

A sudden flash and I was rudely shaken back into reality.

"Mr. Yugi Motou. If you have time to daydream in my class maybe you need extra homework?"

"Oh no mam. I was just, umm, worried about my grandfather that's all." So I lied. I'm not even living with the man no more.

"Oh. Is he okay?"

"Yes. Yes he is. You know. He is an old man."

"I see. Well. Please try to keep attention to my class until the bell rings."

"Yes mam. Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

Phew that was close. Now I'm worried. That's twice I had a similar warning. Something big is going on. And I'm really in the middle of it. Speaking of which. If I have a real 'soul room'. Does the others to? This is something I need to check up with. Maybe they may help me. Because right now. I'm totally wigged out. Really wigged out.

Home time and confessions ~~

Well I made it though the day. And me and Ryou waved good-bye to Livy. She said she will call us. Once she's moved in and settled. Weird day. A new girl, a return of an old friend, and now I have another 'me' whose really me and not a yami. We pretty much made it home without meeting the 'old' gang. Which was fine with me. I wasn't in the mood for idle chatter for the moment. I need to figure out this 'other' me. No 'me'. I think I need an aspirin.

During dinner I told the others about my real 'soul room'. And ask if they had one. Their answers was no. Not that they can feel anyways or see. But the yami's were worried a bit?

"Bakura? What is it? Your frowning. And that's a first. Ever."

"Hmm. Oh. Nothing."

"That's not true. When you frown it means something."

"Am I that obvious?"

All nods to that question.

"Well thanks a lot for your support."

"Well? Spill? What is it."

"Well. Me and Yami Malik told you about the Ka and Ba and Khaibit right?"

"Yes you did. Soul, Double and Shadow right?"

"Yes. Well. From what you explained to me. We are a part of your soul. We are your shadow. We were what you used to be or can be. We are the Ka in short. We symbolize the double or abstract personality of a man or woman. We can separate our self from the body or unite at will, also move around freely from place to place. But this person you were talking about. He sounds like your Ba. The Ba is the soul, or that part of a person that had external existence after death. Hmm. I guess I can say, a spiritual you? On a different plane of existence? And a Khaibit is the shadow of a man. Another 'you' but not you. For this one will be the opposite of you and your Ba."

"Uhh. I think it's starting to make sense. So. From what I'm gathering. There is yet another 'me' out there."

"I would guess? But why you only? Ryou hasn't seen his nor Malik that I know of, right guys?"

"Nope." Ryou replied.

"Haven't seen a thing." Was Malik's response.

"But like you said before. I do think something is happening. Something big. Something not on the scale of mortal understandings."

"You sure know a lot of things."

"I was once a thief. I learn things as I move the country. Hmm. Now that I mention that of my past. This 'thing'. This feels so familiar. Can't get a grip on it. But I think I heard of this happening before."

Isis spoke up for a change. "A time before man. And again when the Shadows came."

All eyes were on her. And she looked at them with downcast eyes.

"Yes. Something is going to happen. What and to what magnitude I do not know. My tauk doesn't show 'It'. All I see is a war. Between the forces of truth and justice against the evil intended. A force so large that it scared the Earth once. Of beings unknown, yet familiar."

"Well if sis 'sees' then I know something is really up." Malik gruffed. "It's like something out of the battle against the Shadow Forces so long ago when Yami was Pharaoh."

  
Isis seemed to drain in color. "That battle........was never finished."

All stands. "What!"

"The pharaoh only managed to seal up the evil. Not destroy it totally. It was, way beyond his powers then."

Barkua stared at her. "You mean the Shadow Realm is threatening to return again?"

Isis nods. "I would seem so. But now, with a much more evil intent."

Malik laid his hands on his sister's shoulders. "How much time do we have left? Did the tauk show you?"

Isis shakes her head. "No. But I do know we will have allies. The one that fought this evil originally. They are returning."

"They are? Who are they?" Yugi asked.

"I think what is happening to you now is the key to our answers."

"Me! You mean I'm to fight this, this force!" Yugi cried.

"Not you alone Yugi. You are the key to find them. They were with you always."

"I heard that from somewhere. 'They were always with you.' The fortune lady! She told me this before!"

"You mean the moon goddess?" Yami Malik said while sipping on a can of beer.

"Moon goddess?" Now Isis questioned.

"Yeah. Yugi said her name was Aymeleh. That's the Babylonian way of saying the Moon Angel.

Isis starts to rub her head. "I think I'll meditate for awhile and see what I can see."

All nodded and watched her go.

Ryou looked up at Yugi. "Yugi? This real soul room. How did you find it?"

"Actually I don't know how I did it. There was a kind of tug and the next thing I knew I was in another soul room. Why?"

"Well. When I was small. Before I received the Mill. Ring. I used to find myself playing in this white room. And outside was a sea of stars. I think I was on the moon or something. And there was this person. A young boy like me. He looked liked me, kinda. But he had wings. Four to be exact. Yes. I remember now. He told me that he would always be with me so long as I do not forget him. But when I received the Ring, I forgot all about it. And I would always have this missing episodes in my life." With that he pointed to Bakura who would only shrug and whistle. "I guess I did had a soul room before the ring. But I forgot about him and never seen him again. He did look nice. Really kind. You can just feel it radiating off him. So warm and full of love. And he would always heal me when I got hurt from bullies. He told me his name........R.R..R. It was R something."

"Oh. I never asked for his name. Maybe next time I find myself in there I'll ask. And maybe a clue. Oh. He said I should accept the help I receive. I guess someone is coming really soon?" Yugi said as he twirl his fork in his spaghetti.

Yami Malik seems deep in though now, his eyes slanted like a cat.

"What are you thinking about partner?" Bakura poked his side.

"Ameyleh is Babylonian word. Their history is a collection of many surrounding tribes then ours, full of mystery and lost. I think.....this war.....is not just about the Shadow Realm. The shadow realm came 5,000 yrs ago. We came around 3,000 yrs ago. There is a gab of 2,000 yrs between it. Anything could have happened in the Shadow Realm that didn't reach the Mortal Realm. Or it could be before that time. No one knows where the Shadow Realm originated or how it came."

"Hmm. You know. I think we can find something if we went back. To where it started." Bakura replied.

"You mean go to the ancient land of Mesopotamia?" Yami Malik raised his eyebrow. "And where in that Large Sea of Sands do you wish to start in?"

"Duh, the Old Capital! Babylon! I think the Old Library exists!"

Yami Malik rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Like under the sands. Sorry but I'm not doing any diggings."

Bakura slapped the back of his head. "You idiot! That's not what I'm suggesting. I used to uhh go on plights there. I think I remember the old entrance. It's on a cliff of some mountain nearby it, that leads underground to the secret passages."

"Yeah. To keep it's self away from your kinds."

"Your really starting to bug me."

"Will you to stop it! Go on Bakura. I want to hear." Yugi said.

"Uhh. Anyways. It's to the west of the Tigris river. I guess I can look it up and see if I can remember the exact location."

"Yeah! You do that! And I owe you big!" Yugi jumped and hugged Bakura who flushed a pretty shade of pinks to reds.

"Hehehehehe. Seems your not immune to the Light's hugs." Yami Malik snickered

"Oh Shut up you!" Bakura jabbed again in Yami Malik's ribs. "Well. Uhh. Like I said I'll checked it out but it won't be any time soon. That's like going back 3,000 of senseless old memories."

Yami Malik whispers. "Yeah, full of cobwebs no doubt."

Another fight started between them two till Yugi gave up and threatened them with a frying pan still hot from the stove.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Well. That's it. Sorry for the Delay! 

Uhh. Went Brain Dead? And lack of Inspiration?

Anyways! Next Episode is the confrontation of a Moon Angel and a Lunarian to be Host.

And more Secrets to be Revealed! O.o;; A war that never Finished, eh? Wonder What it could be about? Hehehe! Click in for Reviews to find out what is going on! And what is Yami gonna Do!!!!!

And man is Aymeleh/Livana's work cut out for her! Yugi is Determined not to go back to his Yami!

Adieu! ~~ Off to Think more! (Trying!)


End file.
